First Impressions
by kkatastrophe
Summary: Amy has never made a good first impression in her life. What will happen when she meets a hot DJ after Shane drags her to the bar? Will her best friend get in the way? Reamy with Karmy friendship!
1. The Good, The Bad and The Tequila

First impressions were never Amy's strong suit. Seriously. That girl couldn't get it right if someone had wrote her a script.

The first time she met her mom's new boyfriend Bruce, she had a bad case of the stomach flu puked on his brand new shoes. Lucky for here he was pretty understanding and didn't let her lack of grace deter him from eventually marrying her mother. The first day she met her best friend Karma, she was chasing after her in a game of tag and tripped landing into a huge mud puddle. It was so cliche but when all the kids made fun of her, Karma hung back and helped her pick the mud and sticks out of her hair. They had been best friends ever since.

Nope. First impressions were just not her thing. That's why when Shane asked her to come to the gay bar with him. She was extremely reluctant. Nothing against Shane but she wasn't exactly the bar type. She would much rather stay at home watching an overly long documentary about the obscure mating rituals of the European Polecat.

"Pleeassee Ames, Just this once"

"You said that last time"

"Yah but this time I mean it"

"You said that last time too" He could see a small smile playing on Amy's lips. Knowing her resolve had crumbled.

Two hours later Amy found herself in a club wearing an outfit that "Screamed come hither" according to Shane. The smell of booze and sweat filled the room. She scanned the room, this is what she was really here for...people watching. There were people dancing on tables, people dancing on the stage, there were people dragging their dates to dark corners of the room to make out.

_Not unlike the European Polecat. _She thought to her self. She was searching for Shane when her eyes met a shorter raven haired girl.

You know how typically when you catch someone staring they normally look away? Well someone forgot to tell this girl. She just raised a dark arched eyebrow and looked Amy up and down biting down on her lower lip. Her fervent gaze causing Amy to shift uncomfortably on her feet until she had to look away.

"Who's THAT" Shane asked startling the blonde girl out of her moment. "You should go talk to her, let me flirt vicariously through you"

Shane was currently dating Duke, who for the most part was still trapped in the proverbial closet and Shane wasn't coping well...obviously.

"Shane I just got here, I haven't even had a drink yet. Where do you think I'm going to find the balls to just go hit on some girl I just made eye contact with"

"That was more like eye fucking if you ask me" He said passing her his drink. "You better find those balls soon, cuz she's walking this way"

Fear. That was all Amy could feel. "SHIT! Shane wahat do I do"

"Down that shit gurl, and don't make a scene"

Amy swallowed Shane's drink just as the girl approached.

"Can I buy you a drink? What are you drinking" She asked taking a step towards the blonde.

"Shrimp" Amy blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Uuhhh...I don't think they serve that kind of cocktail here, Tequila it is then" She laughed handing the bar tender some cash. "I'm Reagan" She smirked handing the tiny glass of amber liquid to the blonde/

In true Amy fashion she just stared blankly at the girl in front of her.

"She's Amy" Shane finally interjected.

"Well cheers Amy" Reagan laughed clinking her shot to Amy's and swallowing in one quick gulp. Amy finally snapped out of her daze and tipped the drink back. The burning sensation quickly took over and as quickly as it entered her mouth, it ejected. All over her shirt, and worse...Reagan.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She immediately grabbed a napkin and tried dabbing at the spots on the other girls shirt.

"Whoa Shrimp girl, already trying to feel me up! At least ask for my number first"

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a dork" Amy could feel herself blushing.

"Hey, it's ok" Reagan said grabbing a hold of Amy's hands. "Tequila isn't for everyone. You didnt even try to go for a chaser" She laughed. "Listen, I'm spinning the next set, if you want to come up to the booth I could show you a few things"

"Uhhh ya sure" Amy mumbled. There was no way in fucking hell she was going up there. The thought of humiliating herself again in front of her was enough to make her want to run home as fast as she could. She watched as the girl walked away towards the upper deck where the DJ booth was held.

"She is seriously hot" Shane laughed. "Seriously, if I weren't such a raging homo, even I'd try it"

"Thanks Shane" The blonde muttered. "Not helping"

Fifteen minutes into Reagan's set Amy was still hiding out. "Lady, you need to go up there. Bring her a drink! Maybe she's as thirsty as you are!"

"SHANE!"

"What, you're sure staring at her like she's a tall drink of water. I bet she likes rum. Get her a dark rum"

And before she could stop him he was already at the bar ordering the drink. "Dark rum and coke" The bartender muttered handing the glass to Shane.

"Take this to her. Now." And he pushed the drink and Amy towards the booth. Climbing that ladder with one hand wasn't as easy as Amy had hoped. She awkwardly made her way up the ladder half with her arm, half with her chin.

"Shrimps! You made it!" Reagan's dark eyes found hers. "With MY drink!, How'd you know. You're not stalking me are you" She said smiling/

"Uhh no. Lucky guess I suppose. Sorry about spilling on you earlier. I'm terrible at first impressions" Amy mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? That was hilarious, nothing to be sorry about" The other girl smiled taking the blondes hand. "Now about you getting my number".

**That's it for now! This is my first fic. I've already got the whole thing planned out and I've started on the next chapter.**

Cheersxx


	2. Hurricanes

"Amy it's been two days. Just text her"

"Shane I can't! I humiliated myself. I spit TEQIULA on her!" Amy whined

"Yeah and that hot little taquito STILL gave you her number. So use it"

It's true. Even after Amy herself not once but twice Reagan still wanted Amy to call her.

"That seriously never happens Ames, you have got to text her. What do you have to lose?" Shane always had his ways to make Amy do what he wanted. Even when she really didn't want to.

"Fine. But if this ends badly. Which it will. I will kill you"

"And when it ends in you guys scissoring. Which it will. You can thank me"

Amy rolled her eye's and grabbed her phone.

**Hey Reagan. It's Amy from the other night. **

Two minutes later her phone buzzed.

**Shrimp grl! Finally used my number! And what are you up 2 this fine Saturday morning?**

The blonde couldn't help but smile. "Shrimp girl" was literally the worst nickname she had ever received.

**Not a lot actually. Just at my place with Shane. Thinking of watching a documentary.**

Immediately her phone buzzed in response.

**Perfect! I like documentaries. What's your address Shrimp grl?**

"SHANE! WHAT DO I DO!" Amy yelled.

"Brush your hair, put on something cute and I'll text her your address" She quickly tossed her phone to the boy and sprinted towards the bathroom and started yanking a bush through her long blonde hair. "You have ten minutes to make yourself decent" Shane called from Amy's bedroom. "I've already got you the perfect lesbian outfit...And brush your teeth, unless you want to scare her off with your awful breath" For once Amy was glad that her mom and Bruce were out of town with her step sister Lauren all weekend for one of her pageants.

"Mayth breabbth doesnntpp stimpht" Amy yelled with her mouth full of toothpaste. She finished getting ready just in the nick of time before the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Shane yelled. "Oh hi DJ girl, perfect timing I was just leaving. BYE AMES HAVE FUN!"

This was NOT what they had talked about, Shane wasn't supposed to leave. They were supposed to spend the afternoon together eating donuts and watching Netflix. And he certainly wasn't supposed to leave her alone with this girl. The blonde rushed down the stairs trying to stop Shane before he made it out the door, but in her haste she skipped a step casuing her to tumble the rest of the way down.

"Damn Shrimp girl be careful! You can't be falling for me already." Reagan rushed over to Amy taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "He's gone by the way. He rushed out the door like a bat out of hell yammering about us enjoying our scissor sandwhich. So what are we watching?"

"Uhh well, Shane and I were supposed to watch Bridegroom, but I'm starting to think that's a bad idea"

"Damn I heard that was a good one" Amy could see the disappointment on the other girls face. "Ok Ok! Let's go" She sighed leading Reagan upstairs to her room.

"So. This is where the magic happens eh?"

"If by magic you mean binge eating and Shane doing my nails then sure. Make yourself at home" Amy watched as the other girl flopped face first onto half of the bed, she quickly went and turned the movie. Carefully taking the spot next to her. They sat in silence while the movie began. About halfway through the movie Reagan could feel herself lose the inner battle with her emotions and a few tears escaped out of her dark eyes. Sneaking a quick look at Amy she saw that she too was crying.

"Aw, Shrimps! You were right this was a terrible movie to watch" She laughed through her tears. Scooting closer to the blonde she took the other girls hand and pulled her closer.

Amy could feel her body tense up at the feeling of Reagan so close to her. "Is this ok?" The other girl asked. Amy didn't expect to be this nervous. Yes, she was normally pretty awkward but that was entirely due to her personality. And it rarely attributed to her being nervous. She managed to croak out a quiet "Yes" and relaxed her body enough to finally take a breath. The smell of cinnamon and oranges filling her nostrils. Looking up her eyes met Reagan's. Amy could feel her whole body tense at the proximity of the other girl. Reagan must have felt Amy's nervousness and quickly backed up.  
"So Uh, Shrimps. Do you maybe want to grab a bite to eat?" She smiled getting up off of the bed. "I heard of this really great place on Fourth that has the best burgers"

"Sure, let me grab my bag." Just as Amy reached up to grab her bag she knocked the contents on top of her nightstand onto her bed.

"And who is this guy" Reagan asked picking up Amy's tiny stuffed bear.

"That is Mr. Brown" She replied snatching him out of her hand, face quickly going red. "Are we going or not"

Reagan smiled and lead the blonde down to her beat up old pick up. "This is Cheyanne. Cheyanne this is Amy" Now normally Amy found naming your car completely obnoxious. (See Liam booker and his car Jessie...barf) but she couldn't help but laugh at the beat up old truck. "Why hello Cheyanne" She curtsied. Reagan walked around and held the passengers side door waiting for Amy to slide in. As soon as Reagan started the engine the truck filled with the sound of old Dashboard Confessional.

"Honestly Reagan, I did not take you for a Dashboard fan"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Shrimps" She said winking at her. Doing that lippy-bitey thing that made Amy's whole body flush.

Once at the restaurant Amy and Reagan found a table closer to the back of the room. They promptly ordered and as soon as the food came dove in. It didn't take long after that for them to settle into easy conversation. Talking about friends, and family. Amy mostly talked about Shane and Karma. It wasn't always easy for Amy to just open up, but something about the lazy smile planted on Reagan's face made her want to open up a bit more.

"You were right. This place is the best" Amy said a mouth full of burger.

"Told you. I never disappoint." The other girl smiled slyly. "Hey Shrimps, you got a little something right here" She said reaching across the table running her thumb under the blonde girls bottom lip. "There, all gone" She smiled placing her hand on top of Amy's.

"Well if I wasn't gay before" Amy breathed staring into the other girls eyes.

"You know you're making this way too easy" the brunette laughed uneasily.

"Making what easy"

"Sweeping you off your feet"

It was Amy's turn now to feel uneasy. Amy wasn't exactly experienced when it came to relationships. Unless you count the time Amy and Karma pretended to date so that Liam Booker would finally notice Karma. But really Amy didn't count that at all. So that left her with zero experience in the romance world, but even with her lack of experience she knew what flirting was. And Reagan. Well lets just say she was really good at it.

The rest of lunch went as follows. Reagan made some sort of innuendo. Amy blushed and tried to come off uneffected...unsuccessfully. Reagan would touch Amy's hand. Amy blushed. Reagan bought lunch and suggested going back to Amy's to finish the movie. Amy blushed.

Reagan was right. She was getting swept up fast in the hurricane that was Reagan Cortez 

* * *

**I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this but I was really excited to get it out there. Next chapter will finally feature a little bit of Karma. But in a friendly way. Also...I love Shane. Just saying.  
**  
**Cheers xx**


	3. Like Ice

It was the last week of school before spring break and Reagan and Amy had been on 3 dates since the lunch that weekend. Things were going really well or so Amy thought. For some reason though the older girl still hadn't kissed Amy yet. Every time the blonde felt like it was happening and could feel their faces inching closer together Reagan suddenly snapped out of it and changed the subject. And now she was seriously starting to second guess herself.

"Maybe she isn't into it since she found out you're only seventeen" Karma suggested at lunch that afternoon.

It's true. Reagan did kind of freak out when she learned Amy had used a fake ID to get into the club that night. But it wasn't like she was exactly 21 either.

"Seventeen! Ay, dios mios Shrimp girl!"

"Reagan you're literally two years older than me, two years!"

But the more the blonde thought about that night the more she wondered if it WAS the reason why Reagan has been so awkward around her lately.

"Just talk to her, I'm sure it's nothing. I saw the way she looked at you in the club" Shane added. "Even I was a little turned on"

**Hey Reagan, do you work 2nite? I was wondering if u wanted 2 come over.**

**Shrimps! I actually have the whole day off! Pick u up after school?**

Amy had no idea how she was supposed to ask her why she hadn't kissed her yet. Or if she even liked her anymore. Maybe she didn't, maybe after three dates she realized what a weirdo Amy is and decided to dip before things went further.

"Amy stop thinking so much. I can actually hear you freaking yourself out." Karma stated shaking her out of her thoughts. "If she can't handle the fact that you're a whopping two whole years younger than her then maybe she's not right for you" Amy had no doubts in her mind that the raven haired girl was right for her, but it was whether or not she was right for Reagan that got her so worked up.

Finally the last bell rang and Amy sprinted to her locker to collect her things, running quickly out the front door to wear Reagan was sitting on the hood of Cheyanne.

_Jesus she's hot. _Amy thought to herself taking in the girl in front of her. Reagan was wearing super short shorts and a white tank top with low cut sides. Reagan must have felt Amy's eyes undressing her staring at her because she quickly caught the blonde and gave her one of her famous arched eyebrows over her dark aviators.

"Shrimps! There you are" She hopped of the front of the truck walking over to the blonde. "Here, let me take these."she said taking Amy's books and bag heading into the cab of the truck.

"So where to Shrimp girl?"

"I was thinking we could go to my place, Bruce and my mom are at a function for the station and won't be home till later. Plus there's a box of donuts on my counter with my name on it" 

"Trying to get me alone?" Reagan winked, reaching over to help the younger girl with her seat belt. Their faces only inches from each other. Amy decided to just go for it and angled her head towards the other girls. Her breath hitched as she felt the other girls breath on her mouth. Sudden realization washed over Reagan's eyes and she immediately pulled away and started her truck. The blonde felt the sting of disappointment wash over her, immediately turning to stare out the window in silence.

A few moments later they arrived at Amy's house. Without a word Amy got out of the truck and stormed into her house closing the door behind her. Reagan let out a small sigh and turned off the engine, following the blonde into her house.

"Why are you toying with me?" Amy demanded when Reagan entered the room. "Why even bother coming to get me if you don't even like me, is this because I'm 17!?" Reagan took a step back from the girl. "What are you talking about Amy, where is this even coming from?"

The blonde was actually surprised by the use of her real name. "Stop playing dumb Reagan. We've been on three dates! Three! And every time I think you're going to kiss me you get this panicked look on your face and pull away! If you're just leading me on then there's the door."

The older girl took a deep breath, her eyes finally meeting Amy's.

"Listen, I do like you, and yes I was a little freaked out by you being 17. Not because I think you're young, but because I actually want to be in a relationship with you. And trust me I know how hard it is to be out in high school. I didn't want to put you through that if I didn't have to. But believe me, I wanted to kiss you, I still do. But I didn't want to get too involved if you wanted to stay in the closet. I could understand why you wanted to, but I just spent too much time not being myself, I didn't want to be there again. But you make it so hard to stay away from you Amy, I don't want to fight any more" 

She stood there in shock for a few moments before finally responding.

"Reagan I like you...A lot. All I've been able to think about the past 2 weeks is you and everyone at the school already knows that I'm not exactly straight. I want nothing more than to tell everyone you're my girlfriend but that is never going to happen unt-" the blondes confession was interrupted by the other girls lips crashing into her own.

The taste of Reagan's warm lips against hers made every breath she had leave her body. It was so worth waiting the three dates, Amy thought. You know how they say if you try certain drugs the first time you could get addicted? Well that was kissing Reagan or rather being kissed by Reagan. One taste and she was hooked.

"As much as I would like to continue this" Reagan said stepping away from Amy. "I have something I want to ask you. I have a gig tomorrow night and wanted to ask if you and your friends wanted to come. I can take you home after if you want, I was just thinking it would be a good way to kick off spring break for you guys. And may-"

"Reagan! You had me at gig" Amy laughed. "Seriously, that sounds great! I'll talk to the guys tomorrow. It'd be really great that you can meet people other than Shane"

"That boy is a reeaall charmer" The older girl smirked. Her eyes following Amy who was currently stumbling around her kitchen eyes and hands glued to her cell phone. "Hey Shrimps, you might want to pay attention, you're going to walk into som-" Reagan's voice was interrupted by a loud bang and a shriek. "I told you!"

The next evening they all got ready at Shane's house, everyone excitedly trying on outfits and pounding back drinks. By the time they had arrived at the club Amy was feeling a bit more than tipsy. She immediately sought out Reagan who was pushing a cart with all her equipment towards the DJ stage.

"Hey Shrimps" The brunette said, a giant smile plastered on her face. "Give me a hand will you?"

Amy grabbed a box from the top of Reagan's cart and headed to the top of the booth. "Thanks Shrimps, see you after my set" Reagan murmured placing a chaste kiss to Amy's lips, sending the blonde off to be with her friends.

"That DJ is SO hot" "Look at those lips" Amy had been hearing these comments for the last twenty minutes since Reagan or "DJ SoSo" started her set. To be honest, it was really rubbing Amy the wrong way. "Wouldn't mind taking her for a spin"...That was it. Amy had enough. She slammed back the rest of her drink and turned to Shane. "I'm going to talk to Reagan. I'll be back in a bit" The fire in her eyes was burning as she scaled the ladder to the upper booth.

"Listen Reagan." She shouted over the tunes. "I think you should be my girlfriend."

"What?"

"Be my girlfriend!" Amy shouted louder, just as the music cut out.

"I heard you the first time Shrimps." Reagan smirked "I just like messing with you."

Amy was the first to lean in, capturing her girlfriends...girlfriend, that has a nice ring to it, lips in hers. "I'm taking this as a yes" She murmured against the older girls lips.

Amy had no idea how she got here. One minute she was kissing her girlfriend up on the DJ Booth the next, well...she was currently in the back of the equipment room at the club, skirt hiked around her hips, Reagan's hot mouth against her neck, hands roaming all over. To Amy there was nothing hotter than Reagan spinning. She way she moved when she was behind the decks. The way she could make every person in the club move. Not to mention the hot little outfits. That, mixed with the alcohol currently residing in Amy's system...could probably be how she got here. Not that she's complaining. And Reagan sure as hell isn't either, she was to busy raking her teeth down Amy's neck in a way that caused her to elicit the most delicious moan Reagan's sure she had ever heard. 

"Babe, don't you think this is fast" The brunette moaned into the other girls mouth.

"No but I sure as hell do"

Both girls froze. 


	4. Stripped and Polished

"Karma! What are you doing here" Amy gasped, taking a step back from Reagan.

"What am I doing here? Amy what are YOU doing here? Shane told me you came up here after I searched for you all around the club. I thought you were kidnapped I was going to call the police" Karma always had a flare for the dramatics, but this. Well this was a little much.

"Relax Carmen, Shrimp girl is safe with me" She said wrapping her arm protectively around Amy.

"It's Karma! Kar-MA" The red head huffed. "Amy what is going on with you. Literally yesterday you were complaining that she hadn't even kissed you and today you're letting her practically feel you up. And what the fuck is Shrimp girl"

"Ok, Kar-MUUHH, that's enough, Amy can do what she want's, why don't you just chill ok?"

"Karma please, I'm fine. Reagan and I are together now ok!" Amy tried to emphasize her point by placing her hand in Reagans, lacing their fingers together. "What I do with Reagan is none of your business."

"Amy you barely know her" Karma tried.

"Puh-LEASE Karma! You barely waited two days before shoving your tongue down Hottie Mc Doucheface's throat," Reagan left out a snort, quickly trying to cover it up with a half-hearted cough. "Or have you forgotten"

"Fine" Karma finally huffed. Turning on her heel and storming out. Reagan finally turned to the younger girl. "Welp...that was awkward" She laughed "My set's done now, want to dance?"

If Amy thought Reagan spinning turned her on, then seeing her dance damn near killed her. The way her hips swayed and popped to the beat, the way she would touch Amy's hip or neck, she could hardly control her staring.

"Relax, you're stiffer than an Eskimo's nipples" Shane whispered in her ear handing her a drink of clear liquid. "Here, drink this you need it more than I do" Amy took a huge gulp. "OH my GOD Shane, this is awful"

"It's vodka, it's supposed to be"

Amy wasn't a big drinker. In fact she could count on one hand the number of times she's been drunk and to be completely honest. It never took much. By the time she managed to choke down the rest of Shane's drink she was about half past tipsy and on her way to full blown hammered.

"Hey Shrimps, maybe I should take you home now. You're looking a little too far gone. Reagan grabbed Amy's hand and began to lead her towards the clubs exit when suddenly a tiny red head stood in her way.

"You can't take her, I'm not letting my best friend get in a car with someone who's been drinking" She spat taking Amy's other hand and pulling her towards her.

"Chill Karla, do you think I'm stupid enough to drive drunk? Never mind putting Amy in danger but everyone else too? I haven't had a drink all night. I promised my GIRLFRIEND that I would drive her home, so why don't you step out of the way so I can make good on that" Reagan shoved passed Karma dragging Amy along with her.

"I'm sorry about her, she's been...protective lately" The blonde mumbled climbing into Reagan's truck. I'm also sorry about the drinking, Shane gave me another drink to help me relax but I'm pretty sure it was stacked."

"Babe it's fine" Amy smiled at the nickname. Much better than shrimp girl "I am however, going to have to have a talk with Mr. GBF" She smiled planting her lips gently on Amy's temple as she started the car. "Let's just get you home"

Amy stumbled up the stairs, drunkenly shushing herself, trying to be as sneaky as possible as she made her way to her room. Reagan insisted on walking her to her door and Amy was still reeling from the goodbye kiss the other girl planted on her.

The next morning Amy felt like absolute fucking garbage. This is why she didn't drink. Hangovers, the bane of every teenagers existence. She felt her phone go off just as she retched into the toilet.

**Hey Shrimps! I figured you'd were feeling pretty ****shit this morning. So I left a surprise for u. Check ur window :)"**

Amy quickly padded over to the window opening the drapes to reveal a box of donuts and a coffee sitting on the sill. A bright smile stretched across her face as she opened the window. Suddenly she heard a crack and a hand appeared gripping at the sill.

"Shit, Shrimps" The blonde heard Reagan grunt "Babe, a little here!" Reagan lifted her arm up handing Amy another coffee and pulling herself into the window and rolling onto her bedroom floor. Amy took a step back allowing her girlfriend to crawl back onto her feet.

"Surprise?" The older girl shrugged.

"Reagan, this is really sweet, but why are you here" The blonde grumbled, trying her best to fix her hair.

"Jeeze Ames, can't a girl surprise her obviously hung over girlfriend?"

"Of course you can, but normally people don't climb through the win'" Amy could feel herself starting to heave a gain and sprinted to the bathroom hurling her stomach contents into the toilet. "Hhhnnngggg. Rae you have to go, you can't see me like this" She tried before another wave of nausea took over. Much to her dismay her girlfriend was right beside her rubbing her back as she started to heave. "I'm not going anywhere, here drink this" She said taking the toothbrush cup and filling it with cold water. Amy graciously accepted. "Drink it slow" The cool liquid ran down Amy's throat immediately calming the burn inside her stomach.

"Why don't you crawl into bed and I'll turn something on" Reagan crooned. Amy quickly jumped onto the bed and settled underneath the covers, followed shortly by her girlfriend. Reagan was truly amazed at how well they fit together. Amy tucked comfortably next to her, head resting on Reagan's chest. Soon enough they had both drifted off into a comfortable sleep only to be woken by Amy's cell phone going off. "Mmmmnn babe, I think that's you" Reagan groaned passing the blondes phone to her.

"It's Lauren, she says that if I'm going to spend all morning in bed with a girl that I should close my side of the bathrooms door. What a peach"

"That's your sister right?" Reagan asked. She knew she had heard Amy mention Lauren, but couldn't quite remember for what.

"Step sister, ya. She's basically Satan, but she has her moments"

"Yah, so do you" She smirked. "So, you feeling any better?"

Amy took inventory of everything she was feeling. Embarrassed, that her sister *step sister, saw her sleeping next to another girl. Nervous, that said sister might mention it to her parents, and Aroused, by the fact that she was practically laying on top of her girlfriend in her bed. That's a nice image. She thought, pulling herself up the rest of the way so that she was hovering just above her girlfriend.

"Amy?"

"Shhh, I feel fine. Kiss me" Wherever this courage that Amy had managed to scrape up was from, Reagan was not going to argue. Instead she closed the gap between their mouths, slipping her tongue against the other girls. A low moan escaping from the younger girls lips. Her hands trailing up the inside of Amy's shirt until she met with the top of the fabric at her shoulders. Searching Amy's eyes for approval she was met with heavy hooded eyes that screamed arousal. Taking this as her cue to continue, she rolled the blonde until she was on top, pulling her shirt over her head. She gently bit down on Amy's pulse point, eliciting another moan that Reagan had decided was her new favourite sound. Their legs tangled together as Reagan brought her hips down against the other girls, this time a moan escaping her own mouth.

Amy wasn't exactly experienced with this. Not by any means. But every kiss was all tongue and teeth, and she really had the feeling that she could get used to this. The heavy breathing, the moans, the sound of lips brushing together. She found herself getting lost. That is until she heard the most horrifying shriek come from the bathroom!

Lauren.

"SWEET NIBLETS HONEY WHAT WAS THAT" Bruce yelled from the kitchen.

Amy panicked, she rolled off the bed trying desperately to pull her t-shirt back over her head. Staring at her sisters horrified expression with begging eyes.

"It was just a spider daddy, Amy killed it" Lauren yelled back. "I told you to close this damn door!" She hissed, slamming Amy's door to the bathroom.

"So" Reagan finally said, breaking the silence "I'm taking that's Lauren." The blonde nodded. "Well you were right about one thing. She definitely has her moments"

**So just a warning, the next chapter is going to be a bit of a filler. I'm already done but I needed it to segway into the next bit. I have the whole story plotted out. So hope you liked it. Drop me a review if you have any questions or comments!**

**Cheers xx**


End file.
